Hachi no Himitsu
by Nasheira
Summary: Hakkai and Sanzo just happen to share a hotel room when Hakkai realizes what feelings he has towards Sanzo. Shounenai, light yaoi, SanzoxHakkai.


八 の 秘密  
**Hachi no Himitsu **_The Secret of Eight_

"Move it, baka saru 1!" The crimson haired man yelled. "Can you be any slower!"  
"Shut up, you perverted kappa 2! I'll go at whatever pace I want!" The hyper-active teen retorted.  
"Gojyo! Goku! If you both don't shut your pie holes right now I swear I'll kill you both!"  
"Aww, now look what you've done, ya shit bag! You've gotten Sanzo mad again!" Pouted Goku.  
"Me? More like you!" Gojyo yelled.  
The last of the Sanzo ikkou 3, Hakkai, just laughed. It always seemed to be like this, Goku and Gojyo constantly fighting, Sanzo threatening to kill them, and then Hakkai, who just laughed. He liked it this way anyways, it was somewhat comforting for him, he didn't know how, but it just was.  
"Hey, Hakkai! If you don't hurry up I'll slam this door in your face, I'm sure that'll wipe that stupid smile off your face." Sanzo said, glaring at Hakkai.  
"Ah, right!" Hakkai walked in and stood at the front desk where everyone else was. It was quite late and they needed a place to stay. This hotel was the first thing they came across.  
As Sanzo rustled around in his robes for his wallet he said to the others, "I want my own room, there's no way I'm sleeping in the same room as any of you idiots."  
"Oh, I'm very sorry sir, but the rooms have two beds each…you'll have to share with someone." Said the clerk, who wore a nervous smile.  
Sanzo froze immediately after the clerk had mentioned that. He stared at the counter, quite angrily. Hakkai, on the other hand, smiled again. He was hoping he was the one Sanzo would pick to share his room. He really admired Sanzo, Sanzo was never afraid to speak his mind when telling someone off. Plus he didn't want to sleep in the same room as Gojyo or Goku, he was sure they'd both snore.  
Sanzo finally moved, slamming the yen down on the counter. "Alright," he said sighing, "Hakkai! You're with me." He turned sharply and started walking towards the stairs.  
Hakkai happily pranced right after him.

As Sanzo and Hakkai quietly walked down the hallway, Hakkai counted each number on the room doors. He did this as he had not the slightest clue as to which room was theirs.  
'_381, 382, 383_ 4..._hm? Sanzo stopped…I suppose this is our room.'_ Hakkai thought.  
Sanzo jammed the key into its lock and slightly kicked the door open. "Hurry up and get inside." He rolled his eyes. "I don't even know why I'm holding this door for you…"  
"Well thanks anyways." Hakkai smiled.  
"Yeah, whatever." Replied Sanzo.  
Hakkai walked in and inspected the room. It was nothing special, but it fit his likings. He never complained as long as the beds were comfortable. He made his way over to a bed and laid on his back putting an arm over his face as to block out the light. Sanzo slammed the door and sat on the same bed as Hakkai, taking off his robe only to reveal his tight black shirt and some-what baggy black pants. Hakkai thought it was odd that Sanzo sat on the same bed as him instead of the free one, not that he minded though. He sat up. _'Hmm, I could use some sake right now, but I believe I should wait until I eat first.'_ He thought.  
"Hey, you want something to eat?" Sanzo asked.  
Hakkai chuckled it bit, seeing as he was just thinking about eating. "Yes, plea—ow…" Hakkai was interrupted as an obento 5 hit him in the side of the head. But Hakkai being Hakkai, just laughed. He opened up his lunch box and cleanly broke the chopsticks right down the middle. _'Itadakimasu_ 5_.'_ He said inside his head. After taking his first bite he took a peek at Sanzo and noticed he wasn't eating, instead he was bent over rustling inside his robe again.  
"Aren't you going to have something, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked once he had finished his mouthful.  
"I'm not hungry." Sanzo replied plainly, finally pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "Unlike you guys I can hold in my hunger and focus on more important things."  
Hakkai wasn't sure what could be more important than eating so he just shrugged it off.

Once Hakkai was done eating he asked, "hey Sanzo, want any sake or beer or something?"  
Sanzo turned a bit to look at Hakkai, "sure." He chucked his wallet and the room's key at Hakkai. "Get the biggest one they've got. Oh, and don't take too long, I don't want to have to worry about you."  
Hakkai blushed a bit and laughed, "ok."  
Once he was out of the room he carefully shut the door, unlike Sanzo who had kicked it. He turned around and leaned against the door. Was this really happening? Was he really going to spend the night in the infamous Genjo Sanzo's room? As he always did he smiled at these thoughts before stepping away from the door.

Once downstairs he gazed at all the available bottles of alcohol searching for the biggest one. He took a good seven minutes before he finally decided. He happily paid for the bottle and made his way back upstairs and into the room.  
"Want some?" Hakkai asked.  
"Mm." Sanzo replied while reading a newspaper.  
Hakkai took two glasses and carefully poured the sparkling alcohol into each glass. He gave one to Sanzo and took the other to where he sat before he left. He happily sipped the alcohol.

Hours upon hours had passed and the two men were still downing glasses of alcohol. Hakkai could stomach it all without getting drunk, but he feared that any more and Sanzo would totally lose it. Hakkai was just about to ask Sanzo a question but Sanzo spoke before him. "Hakkai?" Sanzo asked gently.  
"Yes?" Hakkai replied.  
"Sit with me…"  
This shocked Hakkai, he never thought, not in a million years, that Sanzo would ever ask that. "Um, sure." He walked over to the side Sanzo was sitting on and put his empty glass on the nearby table.  
"Don't get the wrong idea now…I just—"Before Sanzo could finish his sentence he leaned over and dropped his head onto Hakkai's shoulder.  
This made Hakkai's heart beat faster. "Eh…Sanzo?" He said nervously.  
Sanzo didn't answer; instead he draped his arms around Hakkai's waist.  
Even though this made Hakkai a bit uncomfortable he enjoyed it. He desperately wanted to hold Sanzo back but decided against it. He gazed over at Sanzo to scan his expression, which was innocent and gentle looking. Hakkai raised a hand and gently touched Sanzo's soft cheek. "What are you thinking of?" Hakkai softly whispered.  
Sanzo's innocent face turned sad. "I hate it that you guys hate me…and because of that I'm afraid you'll leave me."  
Hakkai wore a surprised look, he figured Sanzo's words were being controlled by the alcohol he had consumed earlier, but he replied with, "Sanzo, we don't hate you. And we would _never_ leave you. Especially me…" By this point Hakkai had draped his arms around Sanzo, as he had wanted to do earlier.  
"R-really?" Sanzo replied looking up into Hakkai's deep green eyes.  
"Of course." Hakkai whispered. Hakkai slowly leaned over, taking a fairly large chance, and gently brushed his lips against Sanzo's as if he was hesitating, but Sanzo finished it off as he applied the necessary pressure to form a full-throttled kiss. They sat there sharing the intimate kiss for a good five minutes before slowly falling backwards, so Hakkai was on top.

愛

"Hey, Gojyo?" Goku asked.  
"What?" Gojyo replied.  
"What do you think Sanzo and Hakkai are doing right now? I think it's odd that Sanzo had not much of a problem sharing a room. I thought for sure he was going to pick a fight with that clerk demanding he have his own room." Goku said puzzled.  
"Hm, well maybe Sanzo has a thing for Hakkai." Gojyo laughed. "And maybe if we're lucky they're makin' out right now!"  
"Gojyo! You fag! I bet that's what you really want, isn't it? Pervy kappa!"  
"Shut up, ass wipe! That's not at all what I want!" Gojyo retorted.  
"Yeah, as if! Why don't you go think of your little fantasies somewhere else!" Goku yelled.  
"Why I oughtta…!" Gojyo pretended to push a sleeve, seeing as he had none, in order to threaten Goku but Goku just sat there frowning.

愛

Sanzo and Hakkai had finally pulled apart their kiss and stared into each others eyes passionately. To Hakkai, Sanzo looked so gentle, so innocent, almost like a young child who has not yet experienced the hardships in life. He once again touched Sanzo's cheek.  
"Sanzo…" Hakkai started to speak but Sanzo put a finger on his lips and removed Hakkai's white sash, followed by his shirt.  
"Ah-…" Hakkai's face turned a bright shade of pink. After that Hakkai made the next move, he kissed Sanzo briefly and removed Sanzo's tight black shirt. However he had a bit of trouble with this process because of the fact that it was quite tight.

Clothing after clothing flew off both of the men until nothing was left. Hakkai still had a feeling of uncertainty but he ignored it as best as he could. He moved closer into Sanzo's chest as Sanzo held him tightly.  
"Sanzo?" Hakkai whispered. "I-I want you inside of me." Hakkai blushed like crazy as he asked this, hoping Sanzo wouldn't think anything bad of him, but this question came from his heart, and he wanted to experience a new kind of love with his new found 'lover'.  
Sanzo flashed a devious smirk as he laid Hakkai up against the bed. He climbed on top of Hakkai and let his hand run down his chest before inserting himself inside him.  
"Ah-" Hakkai flinched in slight pain as small, clear beads of sweat rolled down his face. He took a hold on Sanzo's shoulders and couldn't help but squeeze them whenever he flinched.  
"You alright?" Sanzo whispered.  
"Mm hmm." Hakkai moaned back.

Small birds chirped outside the window as the sun slowly rose over the mountains. Sanzo and Hakkai were still in bed, sleeping away when a loud "bang" brushed up against the room's door. Hakkai jumped to this sound and quickly sat up.  
"Hey! Sanzo! Hakkai! Wake up, we should get going soon before Goku tries to eat me again!" Gojyo yelled.  
"I did _not_ try to eat you!" Goku yelled back. "Besides, you'd probably taste nasty anyways!"  
"What? Say that to my face you baka saru!"  
"As if! And don't call me that you pervy kappa!"  
Hakkai put a hand on his face and smirked before he remembered about Sanzo. He looked to see if Sanzo was still beside him and sure enough, he still was. Hakkai figured all that alcohol and 'activity' really tired him out. He decided to let Sanzo sleep a little bit longer. He gently placed a hand on Sanzo's shoulder and leaned over him.  
"Sanzo?" He whispered very quietly into Sanzo's ear. "Hontou ni aishiteru. 6" And with that he rolled over and fell back asleep.

* * *

Author's notes! Yay:

1 I'm sure you all know what this means X3 but if not "baka saru" means "stupid monkey"  
2 I'm sure you all know this one too, but again; if not "kappa" pretty much means "water sprite"  
3 "Ikkou" means "party (group)"  
4 I applaud those who understand this XD  
5 "Itadakimasu" has no real literal translation, but it's like "I gratefully receive this food"  
6 "Hontou ni aishiteru" means something like "I really (do) love you"


End file.
